


The Advantages of Abbreviations

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, fake death
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “你死了。”斯内普略仰起头，深深吸进一口气，“你死了，西里斯·布莱克。你玩完了。”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 10





	The Advantages of Abbreviations

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：SBSS互攻，凤凰社杀手小天×卧底纹身师老斯。大概是两个人从前在做生意的过程中经常做别的，后来小天因故假死，食死徒倒台以后又回来了。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

刹车和轮胎摩擦的声音传来，斯内普关上水龙头，擦干双手。旧的那辆还作为证物被存放在警局，尽管是同款，机车的引擎声仍略有差异。但那个炫耀的停车方式与从前一般无二，穿过接待室的脚步声也是。

“我想添个纹身。”西里斯·布莱克在工作室门口说，“布拉德利，下午两点，做过预约了。”

斯内普仔仔细细地将指缝中残留的湿意拭去，在他身后，男人等待了几秒，终于迟疑了。

“也许预约出错了？”布莱克问，“我没有再次确认，所以……改天也行。”

“我要察看一下时间表。”斯内普说。

他挂好擦手布，走到书桌边，从抽屉里拿出笔记本。其实没有必要察看，今天只有一个预约，S.B.，下午两点。前天接到那个电话之后，他就再也没有安排过其他预约，已有的也都取消了。

“你的预约记录在册，布拉德利先生。”

布莱克呼出一口气：“那就好。”

“我没收到你的图样，希望你有带在身上。”斯内普把笔记本放回原处，男人在他余光中耸耸肩，斯内普注意到他留了长发。

“你的电话后来一直打不通，H.B.P先生，我就只好按预约直接来了。”布莱克身体前后摇晃着，把手插进兜里，它们一定在出汗，“大概是线路问题吧。”

“没错。”斯内普简单地说，“所以，图样。”

“我没带。”长发男人笑了一声，“没有什么特殊要求，就是想添一个，随你喜欢。H.B.P先生是城里口碑最好的纹身师，我信任你的审美。”

H.B.P先生。斯内普冷哼一声，“设计是另外的价钱。”

“没问题。”布莱克爽快地说，踏进工作室，“我三年前发了一笔小财，到现在还没怎么花呢。”

“时隔三年作为发财的庆祝，您可真是积极。”斯内普嘲讽道，这时布莱克开始脱裤子，他斜眼看着对方坐到纹身椅上，踢掉靴子，把双脚从裤筒里解放出来，然后转身，毫不害臊地拍打自己肌肉紧实的腿。

“这儿，到这儿。”他比划出左大腿后方到脚踝的位置，“这片地方的空位，随你怎么操作，我就负责睡一觉然后验收成果啦。”

“那你得趴到台子上去，我不会为你的心血来潮蹲几个小时的。”斯内普说，一边敏捷地伸腿，把对方的鞋踢到台子底下。正准备下地的布莱克啼笑皆非，只得踮着脚走过冰凉的瓷砖，还发出夸张的颤音。

“这点不适都忍不了，我建议你还是直接穿好裤子出去。”斯内普整理了一下工作台，取出除毛膏，“现在有许多种类的纹身贴，逼真，看腻了可以随时洗掉，而且无论贴还是洗都无痛。”

“那有什么意思呢？”布莱克趴下时还伸了个懒腰，一个男人像他这样上身着背心、夹克却下身却只有一条灰色拳击短裤，本该滑稽透顶的。

“至少给我个方向。”斯内普拍了一下他待会要下手的地方，布莱克轻轻抽了口气，“风格，关键词，想要的元素，诸如此类。”

“你喜欢的就好啦。”男人懒洋洋地哼哼，用胳膊肘支起自己好清理胸前被压住的头发，“自由发挥，今天我的皮肤就是你的画布。”

“我喜欢的就好，你知道有多少人说完这句话之后拒绝付钱吗？”斯内普戴上手套，“我最擅长而且纹得最多的是黑魔标记，你觉得也没问题咯？”

“我是不是得把钱先付清了，你才能相信我？”布莱克趴回去，让胳膊从台子上垂下来，“动手吧，H.B.P.先生。”

斯内普于是将除毛膏挤到手指上，打着圈在对方小腿后侧均匀涂开，略加按揉促进起效，接着是膝弯，到大腿。布莱克渐渐耐不住了，在台子上动来动去，他向来对事先准备没有什么耐心，宁可直接进入疼痛的部分——哼，各方面都是这样。疼的是他自己时尤其如此。

“如果觉得由我来不舒服，就自己做好准备好再来找我。”被一股鲁莽的冲动驱使，斯内普摘下一只手套，往对方屁股上打了一巴掌，赢得一声惊呼，“不做好除毛的话，体毛碎片因为纹身针的工作进入皮肤，不但伤口会红肿发炎，而且影响纹身的后续呈现效果。我可不会冒险让别人以为，这是我技术蹩脚导致的。”

“Yes, Sir. ”布莱克抬起胳膊，开玩笑地敬了个礼，但斯内普能看出他的真实目的是调整姿势。这同样不是旧店面那张纹身台了，不过这种设备总是差不多的。

“别担心那个。”纹身师拿起剃刀，“以你选择的部位来说，等我开始动手，疼痛外的所有生理反应都会消失得一干二净。”

布莱克笑得全身都在震动，“你是说我可能会哭着求你停下来？那真是令人期待啊。”

“我相信你是哭起来异常动听的那种男人，S.B.先生。”斯内普用一种为特殊场合保留的低沉咆哮说，笑声戛然而止。

等他完成这部分工作，着手清洗剃刀，用别扭的姿势继续趴着的布莱克才闷闷地说出一句：“我觉得你刚才违背了若干条职业道德，从拍我屁股开始。”

“用投诉来威胁，我也不会减少收费。”斯内普回答。

他用蜡纸包裹布莱克的整条左腿，从右下角开始，用单头针和墨水画出图案。布莱克又放松下来，两条腿分得更开以便纹身师操作，右腿有一下没一下地敲着台面。斯内普没有问他过去24小时是否好好休息和禁酒，那人从不在这种问题上托大；布莱克也没操心这里的器械消毒问题，他一定知道挂下电话后，斯内普除了准备施术就没有做过其他事。

【“你胸前可没剩下多少空间能让我‘自由发挥’，大脚板先生。”

“要不怎么找你来画龙点睛呢，H.B.P先生。”

“不如我把你的代号具象成图案，文在最上方吧。如尼文字也好，炼金符号也罢，日久终归是要被踩在脚下，挺有哲学意味的，不是么？”

“说得好。不愧是你，该死的公主殿下（Hell Bloody Princess）。下次吧，下次我把屁股留给你，这样等哪天我死得面目全非，就是具看一眼屁股就能被认出的尸体。”

“这就是你不断地来找我的原因么？”

“不然呢，你来告诉我还能有什么？”】

“打算给我添个什么？”布莱克果然安静不了多久，“至少给个方向吧，风格，关键词，想要的元素……”

“我还以为你完全信任我呢，布拉德利先生。”斯内普停手观察了几秒，擦去一点多余的墨水。

布莱克沉默了一下，“那是毋庸置疑的。我只是……不知道需要多久，希望能确定罢了。”

“主题是蛇。”斯内普说，“放心吧，不是黑魔标记。需要的总时长约十四小时，至少得分三次完成。”

“大工程啊。”布莱克吹了声口哨。

“没错。你很幸运，S.B.先生，我现在很少接这么麻烦的单了。”

【“……通过牙科记录对比确认的身份，尸体已经完全烧焦了。”

“什么也没留下？”

“是的，所有能用于辨认身份的东西都焚毁了，无论是体貌特征，随身物品，包括他的那些纹身——”

“哈。那个蠢货。”

“西弗勒斯，你……”

“别管我，卢平。只是惋惜少了个长期客户罢了。”

“我很抱歉。”

“……”

“西里斯他是……他做出了选择。”

“那当然，让自己被烧死——或者焚尸，都他妈一样——在里德尔的地盘上，现在警方有充足的理由调查里德尔和他的那些手下了。”

“我相信西里斯不想死的。”

“这已经无所谓了。——你们是否知道……他有没有受苦？”

“……”

“我他妈不是个小女孩，卢平，我知道他们对付人的手段，我亲眼见过。”

“现有情况来看，他的两条腿骨折了五处，西弗勒斯……是生前造成的。”】

“我听说你是三年前才搬到这处店面来营业的，以前在对角巷……86号？还是85号？”

“是68号。”斯内普调整了一下纹身针，“你的情报来源不太可靠啊，B先生。”

“无所谓啦，反正都没有多远。”布莱克摆摆手，也不管对方能否看见，“几个月前你把招牌给改回来了，是发现既更换地址、又更换店名，老顾客会找不到么？”

斯内普换上新的手套，“如果我想被他们找到，自然有办法。”

“那倒是。不过嫌原来的店地段不好的话，怎么不去远点儿的地方？”

“伦敦没什么比对角巷更好的地段了。”虽然没有畏缩，纹身针刺入的时候，趴在台子上的男人本能地绷紧了身体，“没准我只是想换换门外的风景而已。”

“嗷。”设备移动到布莱克膝弯，他一下子抓住了台子边缘，“……反正都是商店，门外风景能有多大区别？”

【“我还以为你是最不可能怀疑布莱克背叛的人，卢平。”

“这是固定流程，西弗勒斯。西里斯被俘了，被折磨过，他知道你的身份和纹身店地址。”

“你觉得他招了？因为他们打断他的腿？”

“以防万一。我们刚失去了一名好同伴，不能再失去另一个了，尤其不能在这个食死徒和伏地魔即将伏法的时候。”

“作为一个非法社团，凤凰社对执法部门的乐观还真是至死不渝。”

“体制是管用的，西弗勒斯，只是有时候需要一点推动。这也是西里斯作出选择的原因，他不希望更多人受到伤害。”

“好吧，我可以挪个地方，也可以不再用现在的招牌，但我可不会搬去霍格莫得。那里消息太闭塞了，对我的工作毫无帮助。”】

腿后方的大部分地方同肋部一样，都是纹身痛感强烈的区域。纵然布莱克是老手，几小时后也满头冷汗，早没了闲聊的劲头。这行干久了，连斯内普都学会了哄人，最后的提白阶段他往往需要连蒙带骗地让客人待着别动，也不乏带着女朋友过来彰显男子气概结果打雾和上色时就疼哭了的。

“三小时后拆保鲜膜。”斯内普一边往伤处涂抹凡士林一边说，“正常洗澡，不要泡澡、游泳或者蒸桑拿，以后每天两到三次用温水冲洗，平时保持纹身处干燥和清洁——”

“你还真是每回都要念叨一遍。”布莱克笑道。

工作室陡然沉默下来：西蒙·布拉德利是第一次光顾H.B.P纹身店。斯内普等待了一会，对方似乎没有别的话要说，于是他继续，就像没有被打断过。

“——等待结痂自然脱落，不要自己去抠。下一次纹身时间取决于你的恢复情况，结痂脱落后再来找我预约。”

他从柜子里取出一瓶修复膏，装进袋子里，等待布莱克笨拙地穿好裤子和鞋。

“这个不另外收费。”斯内普把东西递过去，没费心说明用法，他喉中的肿块正变得越来越大，他厌倦这个游戏了。工作，继续工作，用过的一次性器具被一一收拾起来密封，斯内普把它们丢进专用的垃圾箱里，布莱克像只犯了错的狗一样跟着他。

“我今天该付多少？”长发男人讷讷地问。

“结束时一起给。”斯内普背对工作室大门，假装往日历上划标记，“要走就走吧，布拉德利先生。”

布莱克没有动，他站在斯内普身后，体温如纹身针打出的墨水般，源源地渗进纹身师后背的皮肤。如果斯内普转身，一定会碰到他，所以斯内普没有转身。

“……就这么生气吗？”

“你死了。”斯内普略仰起头，深深吸进一口气，“你死了，西里斯·布莱克。你玩完了。”

“我很抱歉。”西里斯低声说，“我不想瞒你——”

“没关系，我理解。”斯内普咬牙的力度大到让他怀疑自己的下颌骨和牙齿哪个会先碎，“我是个叛变的食死徒，谁知道我会不会叛变第二次？”

“不是这样！”他身后的声音变得急切，“我信任你，西弗勒斯，我发誓我相信你！我是——”

终于，斯内普转过身，他的肩膀狠狠撞上布莱克胸膛，然后补上一记推搡，令对方摔倒在纹身椅上。

“我不在乎！”他咆哮道，“你他妈的死了，布莱克！从我生活中消失，任由我哀悼，做噩梦看见你死前遭受的种种折磨！三年时间，然后你他妈一个电话打过来，说自己要做个纹身！我才不在乎你是出于什么理由……你……”

他感到天旋地转，布莱克在此次纹身前把自己照顾得很好，他本来也是，在那个电话之前。如果你前一晚只睡着了不到两个小时，进行连续几小时高度集中精力的劳动不会是好主意。

“嘿！嘿，放松，西弗勒斯，呼吸……”西里斯抓住他，斯内普没有力气甩开，他听出对方的声音有些哽咽了，“我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉……邓不利多要求把知情者范围缩到最小，他们以为我们只是敌人，他们不知道……”

“不知道我们抽空就在我的纹身台上干对方。”斯内普在椅子上坐好，布莱克虚弱地笑了两声。

“那看起来不是公开秘密恋情的好时机。”

斯内普深深地呼吸，直到感觉四肢和大脑摄取了足够的氧气，重新开始工作。然后他一粒接着一粒，慢慢解开工作服的扣子。布莱克在他解到第二粒的时候发出了一个疑问的小声音，而他将胸膛完全袒露之后，男人像是再也无法发出任何声音了。

西里斯伸出手，指尖轻触他心脏前方的字母。

S. O. B.

“只有家属能领取遗体，你母亲不肯去。”斯内普低下头，跟布莱克一起看着自己前胸，“我们无法安葬你，你甚至连个墓也没有——现在看来这是有道理的，鉴于那根本不是你的尸体。”

“我还以为……我还以为你反对这个呢。”西里斯弓起身体，仿佛承受着无法忍受的痛苦，长发垂落到斯内普锁骨上，“把恋人的名字纹在身上什么的，要是对方变成前任，怎么跟下一个解释啊。”

“那是有前提的：仅仅在你还不够确定的情况下。”斯内普抬起胳膊，一个缓慢、求证的触碰，他掌下的躯体结实健康，活着，“我想……既然无处葬你，那么，我就成为你的碑吧。”

西里斯的脸终究埋进了他的肩膀，确凿无疑的体重压在他身上。男人发出一些既像哭泣又像大笑的声音，斯内普能感觉到泪水从皮肤上滑过，洇湿了周围的衣服。他们的手都紧紧抓着对方，活着，他的脉搏继续欢唱，活着活着活着。

“现在你证明了自己是对的。”几分钟后，西里斯抹着脸，瓮声瓮气地说，“这下我的碑可怎么办呢？还是说将来给西蒙·布拉德利单独立一个？”

“这就是缩写的好处。”斯内普使劲吸了吸鼻子（十分钟后他会坚决否定自己做过这件事），“我可以告诉他们这是我对我男朋友的评价：SON OF A BITCH。它时常在你面前晃悠，能起到激励效果。”

布莱克大笑，丢了条毛巾给他：“永远这么深谋远虑，西弗勒斯。”

“我可以在后面也弄一个。”斯内普思忖着说，“就不用担心体位选择的问题了。”

“那我强烈建议你前边加个词，‘属于’。”西里斯转身，在自己腰后比划着，“然后打个箭头，从这儿往下，直指你的——啊！”

斯内普终于完成了那件四年前就该做的事：把自己的鞋底印安到布莱克屁股上。

（全文完） 


End file.
